Universal Cloud Classification (UCC) is a tiered/hierarchical model used to incorporate Cloud-ID natively in the transport layer. It enables segmentation and classification of traffic based on cloud entities such as Cloud providers, services and tenants. The implementation approach of UCC thus far has been ‘default on’, meaning that UCC is either enabled or disabled for the entire environment. There is currently no way to enable and disable UCC on-demand as well as dynamically enable it on a per-tenant basis.